No World Without You
by AlwaysEachOther
Summary: Felicity wakes from a nightmare, but luckily Oliver is still there to comfort her. Based on the appearance of our favourite IT girl in Legends of Tomorrow 2.16 Doomworld.


_So this idea came to me last night at 1am, and it basically wrote itself. I know we loved Felicity in this version of Legends (you know, apart from the whole dying and being without Oliver and the team thing), but I thought it'd be interesting to see this scenario as a dream. This one is set in the near future after season 5, where Oliver and Felicity are back together. I hope you enjoy it; I would love to hear your thoughts! Obviously I did not create the first scene, that comes directly from the Legends episode._

/

 _She's running. She's not sure why, but all she knows is she has to get away._

 _She ducks and slides over obstacles, putting as much distance between her and the two women on her tail. She throws up the two T-Spheres as she slides on her knees, giving herself a few more seconds to escape. She runs up the stairs, and out into the night air._

 _Her footsteps are loud against the metal balcony, and she whips around when she sees one captor at the end, only to find she's blocked in by both of them. She leaps over the railing, falling the stairs further below, but landing incorrectly and twisting her ankle as she does. The women in black surround her again, so she swings at them, beginning a hand-to-hand combat fight that she gives everything to, despite her injured ankle. One shove causes her to lose her balance, but that hand of the blonde one stops her from falling._

 _For a split second._

" _Whoops." She smiles as she lets go._

 _Felicity tumbles down the stairs, hitting every inch of her body as she goes and landing ungracefully in a heap at the bottom._

 _The two women make their way to her side, knowing they've won. They haul her up by her arms._

" _The mayor would like a word."_

 _Her hood is ripped off, a hood that seems very familiar to her. She feels completely vulnerable now, although that could be due to the gun pointed at her head._

" _Miss Smoak."_

" _Then maybe he should have come down here himself, instead of sending the Bimbo Brigade." She spits out, blood gathering at the corner of her mouth._

" _Rude." The blonde one sings._

 _The sharp blow to her head with the gun knocks her out instantly._

 _When she comes to, she's in Oliver's office. Except it's not Oliver's office, and the man before her is enough to fill her with rage. Damien Darhk._

" _Well done, ladies. Star City owes you a debt of gratitude." He tells the women before him._

" _Just doing our job, Mr Mayor."_

" _But you do it so well! And with such style." He praises, finally looking down at Felicity. "And you've done a bang up job dealing with my … pest problem. Though that term may be giving you vigilantes a little too much credit. Even a cockroach knows when to pack up and head out of Dodge."_

" _Star City is my home." Her voice is low and growly in a way that he hasn't heard very much before. It reminds her of Oliver. "I will never stop fighting."_

" _Sure you will." Damien Darhk smiles. His eyes fall to the women behind her again. "Kill her."_

 _It's quick, and relatively pain free. Her neck is cracked and she slumps to the floor, unable to do anything else._

She wakes with a sudden gasp, jolting upwards in the bed, covers twisted around her legs.

"Felicity?" Oliver's concerned voice beside her pulls her out of her daze.

Still breathing heavily, she takes in the familiar sights of their bedroom. Gasping in relief, she slumps forward until her face meets her bent knees.

"It was just a dream. Just a dream." She mutters.

Oliver's large palm covers her back, rubbing circles and warming her through her thin sleep shirt. His forehead presses against the side of hers, breathing steadily to encourage her to copy him.

"You're safe. Everything's okay." He murmurs.

She nods against him, focusing on making deep breaths to slow her heart rate.

After a few minutes, she releases her arms from around her knees, and raises her head, finding her fiancé looking at her with tenderness and concern.

"You okay?" He asks softly, carding his fingers through her hair.

She nods, and falls into him, letting him bring her back down to the mattress. She buries her face into the crook of his neck, letting his steady heartbeat soothe her from the remnants of her dream.

"Just a nightmare." She mutters.

His arms tighten around her.

"You wanna talk about it?"

She lies in silence for a few minutes.

"It's stupid."

"Not if it upsets you this much." He counters.

She can practically hear his thoughts turning in his mind, and knows he's worrying about which memory could have stirred a nightmare this time. She can hear him thinking about Merlyn, Slade, Ra's, Darhk, Chase …

Darhk.

She shudders at the thought of him. Oliver's hand immediately returns to stroking her back comfortingly.

"I was running, trying to get away. From Sara, of all people." She shakes her head slightly, still not understanding that aspect of the dream.

"I was a vigilante."

She can instantly feel the way Oliver's arms tighten around her, reacting to the idea of her being in the field, in danger. Protective as always.

"Then they captured and took me to the mayor. It was Darhk." She closes her eyes, knowing it's not even the worst part. "I was in his office, telling him how I would always fight for Star City. He ordered them to kill me. But that wasn't the worst part of it."

She takes a deep breath to try and centre herself.

"He had all the masks of the vigilantes he'd killed. Barry's, Ray's, John's, _your's_ …"

Suddenly Oliver is hauling her even a fraction closer, until she's practically on top of him, one hand at the small of her back, the other cupping the back of her head.

"Hey, hey." He soothes in a tender voice. "It's okay. We're all fine. It was just a dream."

"It was over so fast, but all I could feel the whole time was the pain in my chest, knowing you weren't there. That he killed you, and I was all alone."

"I'll never leave you alone, Felicity." He swears in the darkness. "There is nothing that could make me leave you again."

"You can't promise that." She mutters brokenly into his shoulder. She's visualised a world without him many times, even lived it for awhile, but it never gets any easier to think about.

"Maybe not, but we've made it through enough together, that there's no way I'm letting you go now." His voice is so full of that signature determination that she's come to expect over the last five years. And while she logically knows that he can't actually promise that he'll always be with her, his words seep into her soul, repairing the cracks.

She raises her head from his chest to look into his eyes.

"You're the most important person in my life, Felicity."

His words wash over her, relieving the last of the tension from her shoulders.

"And you're the most important person in mine." She whispers back.

He places a finger under her jaw, tilting her head up to brush his lips over hers. She responds with vigour, her hands coming up to cup his stubble with her palms.

They pull away a few minutes later, heavy breathing and foreheads resting against each other. Felicity settles back against Oliver's strong chest, feeling relaxed once more.

"So ... this vigilante costume you were wearing. What did it look like?" Oliver's voice is full of mirth, and she can't stop the smile from spreading across her face.

"Well, my goth self made a comeback." She laughs. "I had my dark hair again, ad some pretty awesome makeup on. And I, uh …"

Her voice trails off as she remembers another part of her dream.

"What?" Oliver asks softly.

She tilts her head up to his again. "I'm pretty sure I was wearing your hood."

A myriad of emotions cross his face in that moment. She doesn't even catch them all before he's dropping his face to her hair, pressing kisses to the crown of her head.

"I love you." His voice is rough and deep, like he's wearing his voice modulator.

"I love you, too."

"And that thing you said about always defending Star City? That was the one true part of your dream. You've always been a hero too, Felicity. That's one thing I know for sure."

She ducks her head and presses her blush covered cheek further into his chest.

"And I think we need to bring my hood home one night, so you can try it on in private."

The laugh that overtakes her body is infectious, and suddenly they're both laughing as they lie in bed together at 3am. This life they have together is difficult, but in moments like these, it feels pretty perfect, and she wouldn't trade it for anything.


End file.
